


"Inhumain"

by Chosha_Sama



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosha_Sama/pseuds/Chosha_Sama
Summary: ❝Why should I apologise for being a monster?  Has anyone ever apologised for turning me into one?❞When Ciel Phantomhive is tasked with the responsibility of redeeming Ancile Lestrange from his deranged mishaps, he never considered the aftermath.





	1. Part One || Inhumain

**Author's Note:**

> LAST EDITED: 18/10/2018 AT 09:39
> 
> ***INHUMAIN is the French word for Soulless***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a warning, when I first wrote this book, it was a little under a year ago, so I've unpublished and re-editing chapters as I feel my writing has dramatically changed since then. 
> 
> I hope my readers understand and will continue to support my work.
> 
> That is all, Author-Sama.

**Part One:**

 

_❝If you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be . . . a tragedy.❞_

 

**Inhumain**


	2. PROLOGUE

**T** hey were eventually buried underneath an ancient oak tree—unmarked. All that was left of them was an assembly of small rocks — a cairn of sorts — lying as a reminder, for they of all deserved to be remembered. They'd sleep peacefully now with no one to disturb them; just the sound of birdsong and noise of passing carriages as their lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has read any previous works of mine, I apologise for the lack of uploads and/or the inconsistency.  
> I decided several months back, by taking myself away from my multimedia would have a better impact on my novels and so here I am. I do hope you enjoy, I'm not sure how my writing has suffered from my absence but I hope you like it all the same. 
> 
> So, like normal, please leave kudos, comment and if you like, bookmark.
> 
> If any of you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to share, I find it helpful for when I undergo heavy editing. 
> 
> Until the next chapter, Chosha.


End file.
